Video engineers often need to process video using a set of tools for changing high dynamic range data into lower dynamic range data. The changes may be used, for example, to accommodate different display devices that only have lower dynamic range capability. Different low dynamic range devices may also have different ranges. Additionally, it is not always straightforward to determine the best way to map high dynamic range values into lower dynamic range values so as to produce the best user experience. Thus, it is useful to have a graphical user interface that enables processing high dynamic range data in different manners to produce a final output.